elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Thyssen elevator fixtures
This is a list of elevator fixtures that have been used/made by Thyssen. 1970s These fixtures consists of illuminating round glass buttons, and analog floor counter with illuminating numbers. 13828.jpg|1970s Thyssen call station. 13831.jpg|1970s Thyssen car station. 13830.jpg|1970s Thyssen inside floor counter. 1980s The fixtures used in early 1980s Thyssen elevators were round illuminating plastic buttons, and analog floor indicator with lamps positioned vertically. The hall call button panel looks the same as the 1970s type. These fixtures might have been made by Schaefer. 13013.jpg|Early 1980s Thyssen call station. File:1988_Thyssen_call_station.jpg|1988 Thyssen call station. 13413.jpg|Early 1980s Thyssen car station. 13412.jpg|Early 1980s Thyssen inside floor counter. 13015.jpg|Early 1980s Thyssen illuminated floor counter. Schaefer MT 28 These fixtures uses Schaefer MT 28 square metal buttons with a yellow lamp on the top left side of the button. Floor indicators were segmented LED dot matrix with triangular arrows. Thyssen MT buttons 80s.jpg|Mid 1980s Thyssen car station with Schaefer MT 28 buttons. 24.12.2011 Surabaya Plaza VERY KRUPPY and NOT SO SCENIC Glass Elevators|1980's Thyssen elevator using Schaefer 28 buttons in Plaza Surabaya, Surabaya, Indonesia. Series 44 These are round metal buttons with red illuminating halo. Usually the floor numbers are not indicated on the buttons, instead they are engraved on the car station just next to the buttons. Thyssen Type 44 buttons.jpg|Thyssen Type 44 buttons with amber halo lamp. Floor indicators and hall lanterns Most later Thyssen elevators installed in the 1980s have red LED digital floor indicators and hall lanterns which lights up orange. Some of these hall lanterns have small digital floor indicator. Thyssen hall lanterns Plaza Surabaya.jpg|1980s Thyssen hall lanterns and floor indicator in Plaza Surabaya, Indonesia. Thyssen indicator1 PS.jpg|1980s Thyssen hall indicator and lanterns (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) File:1988_Thyssen_call_lanterns.jpg|1988 Thyssen hall lanterns in Hong Kong. Older_Thyssen_hall_lanterns_InnaSimpangHotel.jpg|1980s Thyssen hall lanterns and floor indicator, with the numbers changed from red to green (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) Thyssen indicator 80s.jpg|1980s Thyssen car floor indicator. Thyssen indicator Plaza Surabaya.jpg|Mid 1980s Thyssen car floor indicator. Thyssen floor indicator Germany.jpg|Mid 1980s-1990s Thyssen car floor indicator. 1990s Buttons Thyssen made various types of buttons in the 1990s, of which most of them were given names, while some others have their names not officially known. However, Thyssen also used fixtures made by non-proprietary companies such as Schaefer and sometimes Dewhurst. STEPMODUL A lot of Thyssen elevators in the 1990s used the STEPMODUL series buttons. These are black square buttons made of plastic polycarbonate with green numbers/symbol and a red dot lamp on the top of the buttons. ThyssenKrupp continued on making the STEPMODUL buttons as the STEP Basic series after the merger in 2001. However, they were later discontinued. Thyssen StepModul CallStation Nonthavej.png|Thyssen STEPMODUL call station. (Car floor buttons were modernized) Custom STEPMODUL callstation.jpg|Slightly customized 1995 Thyssen STEPMODUL call station. Thyssen STEP Basic call button.png|1997 STEPMODUL call station. Thyssen STEP Basic Buttons.png|STEPMODUL car station (credit goes to Beno). IMG_0234.JPG|Another STEPMODUL buttons. Thyssen Black buttons.jpg|Another Thyssen STEPMODULE buttons. Thyssen StepModul CarStation Nonthavej.png|Thyssen STEPMODUL car station. (Car floor buttons were modernized) Old STEPMODUL.jpg|STEPMODUL nameplate. STEP Classic STEP Classic are square push buttons made of aluminium with a red illuminating halo. They look similar to the STEPMODUL buttons except that they were made of different material and with different colour. Today, ThyssenKrupp still makes these buttons as the STEP Module/Module Classic series in Asia and STEPMODUL series in Europe. Thyssen_Aufzuge_callstation_Surabaya_ID.jpg|Thyssen STEP Classic call station in Surabaya, Indonesia (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Vale.) Thyssen STEP Classic Call Button ElizabethHotel.png|Thyssen STEP Classic call station found in Elizabeth Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. Thyssen STEP Classic CarStation ElizabethHotel.png|Thyssen STEP Classic car station found in Elizabeth Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. ThyssenKrupp STEP Classic Braille.png|STEP Classic buttons with braille and tactile. File:Thyssen_STEP_Standard.jpg|Thyssen STEP Classic buttons without braille in Hong Kong. File:Thyssen_STEP_braille.jpg|Thyssen STEP Classic buttons with braille in Hong Kong. File:2001_Thyssen_STEP_Call.jpg|Thyssen STEP Classic buttons without braille in Hong Kong. File:2001_Thyssen_STEP_Car.jpg|Thyssen STEP Classic buttons without braille in Hong Kong. Nice Thyssen lifts at Rica Forum Stavanger|STEP Classic (European version) The main floor button is in green instead of metal. (video: 123Truls123) STEP Solid STEP Solid is a series of vandal resistant-style buttons. They are stainless steel buttons with small concave button, engraved legend and a small red dot lamp on the top. Like the STEPMODUL, ThyssenKrupp continued on making the STEP Solid buttons for a short period after the merger. Thyssen_STEP_Solid_buttons.jpg|STEP Solid buttons. Thyssen Traction Elevator|1990s Thyssen elevator with STEP Solid buttons (credit: Jimwoodward1212). MT 42 MT 42 was a series of push buttons that was made by Schaefer, a German company specializes in elevator fixtures. The buttons are square made of stainless steel, with an illuminating halo (usually red) and engraved legend. These buttons are usually found in some late models of Thyssen elevators. After the merger, Schaefer's MT 42 buttons were continued to be used by ThyssenKrupp as optional fixtures, often used in modernizations in several European companies like Germany, Denmark, Sweden and others. As of today, MT 42 are still offered as optional fixtures for new ThyssenKrupp elevators. MT42.png|MT 42 button Thyssen hallstation ShanghaiMetro.jpg|Thyssen hall station with Schaefer MT 42 button. ThyssenKrupp MT42 buttons.jpg|Car station with MT 42 buttons. Type 44 These are round and stainless steel with either red or amber illuminating halo. Thyssen MT44 buttons.jpg|Thyssen car station with Type 44 buttons. Thyssen Type 44 buttons.jpg|Thyssen Type 44 buttons with amber halo lamp. Saint Lazare thyssen lift with secret floor|1990s Thyssen elevator with Type 44 buttons in Paris, France (video: benobve) Cenia fixtures These fixtures were originally made by Cenia, a defunct Spanish elevator company that have been bought by Thyssen. After the buyout, Thyssen adopted these fixtures for their elevators. The buttons are square stainless steel with rounded corners, engraved legend and a small red dot lamp on the left side of the buttons. They look more like MP Lifts's Compact series buttons. The name of these fixtures is unknown. Screenshot (122).png|Located at the Broadway centre in Beirut, Lebanon. Screenshot (121).png||Located at the Broadway centre in Beirut, Lebanon. Broadway Centre Beirut.png|Located at the Broadway centre in Beirut, Lebanon PM-5 Another button that Thyssen made in the 1990s, was the PM-5 series buttonPULSADOR THYSSEN PM-5 LED 24 Vdc, SIN BRAILLE 10066633 - multilifts. It is a linear push button, with the exception of the call button, which is tactile. They are square stainless steel buttons with a red illuminating strip on the top and a metal button plate next to them. The name of these buttons is unknown, and appears to be only found in Spain and American Latin countries. Further the emergency call button is a gray button with rounded corners, a small lamp and small red dot. Thyssen lobby buttons.jpg|Thyssen PM-5 call station Thyssen car call.jpg|Thyssen PM-5 car call Hall button. Thyssen control panel.jpg|Thyssen car operating panel with PM-5 buttons. PM-1 These are white square buttons with a concave surface with a black frame and numbering plate beside them where a small red illuminating dot is located. These buttons appears to be only found in Spain, and were used in Thyssen Boetticher branded elevators in the 1990s and possibly late 1980s. The buttons might have been originated from Boetticher (a Spanish elevator manufacturer) and reused by Thyssen after the merger, though this is unconfirmed. Floor indicators are usually simple 7 segments display. These buttons are known as PM-1 according to elevator parts supplier websitesPUSH BUTTON THYSSEN PM-1 ILLUM - multilifts. Thyssen Boetticher Tenerife 1.jpg|1990s Thyssen Boetticher call station with PM-1 button in Tenerife, Spain. Thyssen Boetticher Tenerife 2.jpg|1990s Thyssen Boetticher car station with PM-1 buttons in Tenerife, Spain. Thyssen Boetticher Cadiz 2.jpg|Thyssen Boetticher door control and alarm buttons in Cadiz, Spain. Thyssen Boetticher Cadiz 1.jpg|1980s? Thyssen Boetticher floor indicator. Unknown square buttons These were another type of buttons that Thyssen made in the 1990s. They were grey square buttons with rounded corners, braille marks, tactile and a small red dot lamp next to the buttons. The name of these buttons is unknown. These buttons are only found in Spain, Portugal and certain South American countries. Spanish Thyssen call button Barcelona ES.jpg|1990s Spanish Thyssen call station in Barcelona, Spain. Spanish Thyssen car buttons Barcelona ES.jpg Thyssen Elevator @Havana José Martí International Airport, Cuba|1990s Thyssen elevator with unknown square buttons in Cuba (video by: vief86mo) PM-4 Thyssen's PM-4 buttons look a bit similar to the North American ThyssenKrupp Signa4 buttons, but have a second halo in the shape of a rounded square that does not light up. The call button plates are just like a regular rectangle call but plate but are rounded on the corners. In addition, the braille and tactile markings are removable from the button platesPULSADOR THYSSEN PM-4 LED AZUL 1 CONTACTO - multilifts. These fixtures are mainly found in Spain, certain South American countries and possibly Portugal. Thyssen call station Mallorca ES.jpg|2000 Thyssen call station with Studio buttons in Spain. Thyssen car buttons Mallorca ES.jpg|2000 Thyssen car station with Studio buttons in Spain. Thyssen Lift Argentina Buttons.png|Thyssen Studio buttons in Argentina. Awesome Thyssen Elevator @El Calafate airport, Argentina|1990s Thyssen elevator in Argentina using Studio buttons (video: vief86mo) Green LED floor indicators and hall lanterns These are rectangle shaped floor indicators on the car stations with either a green LED digital segments or dot-matrix display. There was also an analogue display version, with printed numbers and red dot lamps on the display1996 amazing Thyssen elevator at the Theatre in Mülheim, Germany. The hall lanterns are black squares with green LED triangle shaped arrows, often with a digital floor indicator. There was also in-car lanterns with red LED dot matrix display which are only found in Thyssen elevators installed in South America. Thyssen STEP Basic indicator.png|Thyssen STEPMODUL digital LED floor indicator. Thyssen STEP Basic indicator ATR.jpg|1996 STEPMODUL LED dot-matrix floor indicator. Thyssen STEP floor indicator ATR T14.jpg|1996 Another STEPMODUL LED dot-matrix floor indicator. Thyssen StepModul CarFloorInd Nonthavej.png|Thyssen STEPMODUL car floor indicator. Hanyang-Thyssen indicator.png|Thyssen-Hanyang inner floor indicator in South Korea. Hanyang-Thyssen indicator KR.png|Another 1990s Thyssen-Hanyang STEPMODUL floor indicator in South Korea. Thyssen matrix led.jpg|STEPMODUL Floor Indicator with South American In-Car Lantern. Hanyang Thyssen hallind.png|Thyssen-Hanyang STEPMODUL hall indicator in South Korea. Hanyang-Thyssen Hall Indicator Flushed.png|1990s flushed Thyssen-Hanyang exterior floor indicator in South Korea. Thyssen STEP Basic hall lantern.png|1997 Thyssen hall lanterns. Thyssen hall lanterns ATR.jpg|Different 1990s Thyssen hall lanterns. Segmented floor indicators Thyssen often use digital segmented floor indicators on some elevators from the late 1990s to 2000, usually when Schaefer's MT 42 series buttons are used. Thyssen lift ShanghaiMetro.jpg|2000 Thyssen digital segmented floor indicator in Shanghai, China. File:2001_Thyssen_STEP_Call.jpg|2001 Thyssen digital segmented floor indicator in Hong Kong, China. File:2001_Thyssen_Segmented.jpg|2001 Thyssen digital segmented floor indicator in Hong Kong, China. U.S. Soft-Touch fixtures A few Thyssen elevators in Canada use U.S. Soft-Touch fixtures. It is unknown if any of them use the U.S. vandal resistant fixtures. Top Line Top Line (also known as "Frequencedyne" and sometimes "Discovery") was a fixtures line first developed by a defunct Brazilian elevator company Elevadores Sûr in the 1990s. These fixtures consists of small, black plastic buttons with grey number/braille plates and digital segments floor indicator displaysCabine Skyline - Museu da Casa Brasileira. Thyssen continued on the production of these fixtures when they acquired the company in 1999. The design remained largely the same like it was except that the logo was changed from Elevadores Sûr to Thyssen. They were later re-produced by ThyssenKrupp during the 2000s for the Central and South American market. DSCF5258.JPG|Thyssen Top Line elevator panel from 2001 in La Serena, Chile. Generic/third-party fixtures Besides their own fixtures, Thyssen also used fixtures made by third-party or non-proprietary elevator component companies. For example, some 1990s Thyssen elevators found in England and Hong Kong, China are using fixtures made by Dewhurst. There are also a few Thyssen elevators in the United States using Innovation Universal fixtures. ThyssenElevator_Dewhurst.jpg|Thyssen Hydraulic Elevator built in mid 90s Hong Kong Shopping Mall were using Dewhurst Fixtures. File:1990s_Thyssen_HKPH_1.jpg|UL200 hidden legend indicators used on a 1991 Thyssen elevator in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate Blocks (Lung Chak House, Lower Wong Tai Sin (One) Estate). File:1990s_Thyssen_HKPH_3.jpg|Thyssen Elevator built in 1991 Hong Kong Public Housing Estate Blocks were using Dewhurst Fixtures. Nam Peng Building - Thyssen Traction Elevator|1990s Thyssen elevator with unknown generic buttons in Singapore. See also *List of thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures - for fixtures found in thyssenkrupp elevators (after the merger) in countries other than the United States and Canada. External links *The ThyssenKrupp Aufzüge Design Collection: Operating and Indicating Elements (all 1990s fixtures mentioned above are from this document)